


Let Me Hear Your Heart

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [5]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: It was another close call.Lance was tired.But, both he and Shiro needed the touch and sound of reassurance.





	Let Me Hear Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small that I thought about. 
> 
> I really want to make a zombie story soon. So I'm going to be making different kinds of one-shots to practice. A lot of what I'm making will be one-shots to figure out what I want to do. Updates will happen, I just need to work on other things. 
> 
> Also note, this is a reference to dying light. Amazing game! 
> 
> So expect some zombie stuff soon. Might not be NSFW though. haha. XD 
> 
> Note, male on male sex on here. If you do not like that. Then please do not read it.

“I’m back.” Lance wheezed, placing down the heavy backpack from his shoulders and onto the floor. Immediately a large warm body scooped him up from behind while a smaller one took the bag that Lance had brought back.

“Seriously Lance, thank you. This will help Hunk out a lot. I’ll get these to Allura.” Pidge explained, while Matt sighed in relief when he noticed the outside was clear. The roars drove everyone on edge and Lance had nearly missed getting back home before night came.

“Are the lights on?”

“Yes, all lights are on and burning bright. Shiro, take Lance back to your room to rest. You two don’t have to work until the afternoon tomorrow.” Matt explained, getting a smile from his childhood friend.

Lance moaned his thanks to the Holt siblings making the two grin before they dashed off to do their work. For Matt it was guarding the entrance to the building with Shay. While Pidge rushed the medicine to the clinic portion of the building.

“Carry me.” Lance mumbled, looking up at Shiro with pleading eyes.

Shiro just chuckled at Lance’s antics and picked him up easily into his arms. Allowing Lance to give an exhausted sigh of relief as he snuggled into Shiro’s neck. Giving it little kisses as they made their way through the hallways of the fancy hotel.

Outside the building Lance could distinctly hear the moans and cries of the infected. But, it’s the roars that made him whimper and had Shiro holding him a little closer. When they finally got to their floor Keith greeted them with a look of relief.

“Don’t worry us like that.” Keith grumbled, punching Lance lightly on the arm.

“Don’t worry. I need to be here in order to insult your mullet or finger-less gloves.” Lance explained, making Keith snort before he stepped aside to allow them into the hall. Keith watched them a little more before going back to guarding with his gun high and his knife close.

They learned never to relax while on guard duty.

Well, they learned to never truly relax ever.

  
Lance watched as they finally came to their room. A little sign with their names on it in Shiro’s fancy handwriting. With a jingle of keys, Lance grinned when he saw the inside of the large hotel room. Thanking his loving husband when he was nestled in the chair.

“I’ll run a bath for you.” Shiro explained, already walking towards their bathroom and grabbing his favorite bath bomb on the way.

“That means a quickie love before the bath right?” Lance asked, getting a moan from the bathroom. Lance gave the open door a sly look as he already knew that Shiro must be blushing from inside the small room.

Shiro was always shy before they did the canoodling.

It was adorable.

But, right now Lance needed to undress and they needed to have their love making done before the water filled the tub. While it wasn’t ideal taking something as simple as a bath had to be rare and sponge baths do not help all that much.

So Lance took off his clothes and chucked them into the laundry basket. Grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers with ease. Time and practice made anyone a pro and Lance was a pro when it came to quickie love.

Please note that Shiro does hate that nickname.

“Shiro! Good news! I’m still pretty stretched out when I fingered myself this morning!” Lance called, already stuffing inside two fingers as he tugged his rim. Again another groan from Shiro as Lance could hear the faint sounds of clothes being taken off a well toned body of smexy goodness.

‘… okay Shiro maybe onto something about my dialogue.’ Lance mused, shivering as he barely grazed his prostate. Bringing him a small wave of pleasure that was making his soft dick hardened with interest.

“…. do you need help?”

“Yes, please! Your fingers are bigger than mine.”

“Lance.” Shiro whined, coming out of the bathroom so red that it would make Keith’s motorcycle jealous. Which, by the way, is also called Red.

Lance grinned as he turned around in order to present himself towards his loving husband. Leaning against the wall a bit and spreading his cheeks to present his hole towards Shiro. Already lube was leaking out from the pucker and he couldn’t help shiver at the growl that Shiro emitted.

“Fuck Lance.” Shiro hissed, pouring a little more lube onto his fingers before pressing one inside.

“That’s the plan.” Lance moaned, getting a punishing thrust of his fingers and a harsh slap on his ass. Already sweat was building up again on his skin and Lance pressed back into the finger. Loving the feel of Shiro inside him.

“Another.” Lance commanded, getting a light smack on his left ass cheek for his impatience. But, the smack just lite his fire and he gave a low whine towards Shiro.

With enough pushing Lance shivered when he felt the thick second finger making it’s way inside. Squirming inside him and pushing against his walls in way that made him gives out low breathy moans.

But, Shiro was slow as he carefully slid his fingers in and out. Making sure to be gentle as he scissored into Lance. Stretching out his walls and licking his lips as his ass dribbled with the cum they were using.

Lance could feel the liquid making its way down to slide against his balls and drip on the clothes that were on the ground. Which Lance was thankful for as cleaning something like that was terrible.

“Shiro, the tub is getting to the half way point,” Lance warned, feeling the other carefully insert another finger inside him.

“Fuck Lance.” Shiro moaned, rubbing the tip of his cock against the warm skin of his lover.

It didn’t take long for them to be in the bathroom. Lance on the floor with a towel cushioning his back as Shiro lubed up his cock. Making sure Lance watched those hands that were inside him rub up and down the thick length.

“Throw the bath bomb in.” Lance quipped, knowing he wouldn’t have the strength or the patience to wait for it to settle. Shiro did as he was told before gripping Lance’s ankles and teasing the tip into his hole.

“Shiro… don’t tease.” Lance whined, trying to thrust back in hopes of catching the head.

“You’re right.” Shiro whispered, his eyes heavy with love and lust as he looked at Lance. Without any warning he snapped his hips forward. Pushing inside the warmth and moaning at how wet Lance felt inside. How his walls seemed to close and almost massage his cock deeper into the body.

“You’re sucking me in.” Shiro grunted as he continued to press himself inside.

“… Shi… ro...” Lance whined, legs shaking as he felt so full. Jolting as he felt the head smash into his prostate and gasping at how warm he felt. Even with the cool tile pressing into certain spots of his skin.

It takes Shiro long to pull back and slam his hips into Lance. Loving how his balls hit the curve of the other’s ass every time he did a powerful thrust inside. He watched as Lance withered and spasm with every thrust he made.

The two working together to reach their climax and yet wanting it to last as long it could. Lance reach up to feel around Shiro’s massive chest. Getting a moan from the other as he cupped the other’s lovely pecs and gave it a harsh squeeze.

‘He’s always sensitive there.’ Lance mused, tweaking a nipple and feeling Shiro’s cock twitch inside him at the contact.

But, soon all Lance could do was hang on as Shiro let go of his ankles in favor of grabbing onto his hips. Fingers digging into his skin making him yelp with both pain and pleasure as Shiro pounded into him. The sound of skin slapping skin causing Lance to go on a high as he could feel the fat cock inside him slide in and out harshly.

His walls contracting every time Shiro’s dick tried to leave and the heat pooling in his stomach growing. Pleasure crashed him into waves and Lance could only hang on as Shiro leaned down to press his head into his chest.

“You’re… heart… fuck… you’re heart...” Shiro grunted, pressing his ear into Lance’s chest as hard as he could.

“I know-.. aaahh... I’m... nngh... still here...” Lance moaned wrapping his arms around his massive shoulders. Gripping his hair harshly and pressing kisses on the other’s forehead.

It didn’t take long for Lance to spill across their stomachs. Screaming Shiro’s name as the orgasm was ripped from him by the desperate man fucking him. Shiro didn’t last that much longer as he spilled his cum inside him.

Lance squirmed at the feeling of something warm filling him up and even spilling out from the large girth that was inside him. But, he loved every moment of it and clutched Shiro closer as the two calmed down from their pleasured high.

When they did calm down Shiro carefully pulled out of Lance. Marveling as cum gushed out of his hole while the cute pucker tried to clench shut to prevent any more from spilling. Shiro would have tried to try another round.

But, the bath was done and Lance was too exhausted to go on.

So the man brought his precious bundle into his arms and slide into the warm relaxing bath. The two let out a sigh of relief as they cuddled into the warm water. Lance grumbled at the roars from just beyond the safety of their room and weakly reached the tablet nestled at the side of the bath to play some calming music to drown out the noise.

“Shiro...” Lance mumbled, pressing his head close to the other’s chest. Loving how the heart just beneath the skin was beating with life.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, nosing into Lance’s wet hair and massaging his tired muscles.

“I love you,” Lance whispered, looking up to see the other smiling down.

“I love you too,” Shiro whispered, the two pressing forward for a small passionate kiss. The two relaxing into each other’s company before tomorrow’s problems lay upon them.

 

 


End file.
